Mr and Mrs Dragneel
by CharlyFunny
Summary: Yeah Mr and Mrs Dragneel like Mr and Mrs Smith, except... we all know Natsu isn't as efficient as Brad Pitt, and Lucy isn't as calm as Angelina Jolie, so yeah, after years of being together, they go on a job again with Happy, let's say some things never change.


Lucy woke up tied to a chair, she felt a small pain on her head, but nothing too serious. She had her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied too. She looked down, thank god her abductor wasn't a pervert. She was still in her Aries form. She took a deep breath. Few, that was a close one, she thought to herself. She tried to move her hand but then noticed someone in front of her. A bandit, probably the one they had been looking for.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy had decided to go on a job together, for the sake of old time. Even though it was hard for all three of them to leave their kids back home. But they needed to go on the job. And it was easy really, probably the easiest job ever for S-class mages. So it would be for fun. But nope. Neh heh. That bandit sure had to have one of those bombs that displayed sleeping drugs. And as usual, who would be the first caught in it? Lucy of course.

Reminding herself of that she sighed to herself, whispering "It's always me."

She looked at the man in front of her.

"Where are my partners?" she asked him, still moving her hands and slowly untying her wrists.

"What? There were others?" he asked frowning.

Suddenly Lucy's eyes went wide. This was not good, not good at all. Oh yes that's right! When she got out of the inn they were still stuffing their selves with whatever food was left. But still, she panicked. And the bandit would have smiled, if she didn't look so afraid of anything but him.

"Oh my god, no, damn it, where are we?" she asked him.

"Wha-"

"Where are we? Are we still in town?" she was rushing him and he just didn't know how to react, since when did the prisoners asked questions?

"Yes, but hey! That's not the point! I'm in charge, I ask questions you answer." He stated.

"No you don't get it." She sighed. "He's just going to destroy everything" she muttered to herself.

Then before then bandit could say anything she broke her hands free and went to untidy her ankles. The abductor was so shocked, he didn't even move.

"He's going to be so mad and pissed, that idiot, you should have abducted him too! Why couldn't you just wait a few seconds longer?"

Lucy sighed and when she was about to get up, an intense heat filled the room.

"Oh no." she said. "Great, there goes my reward, burning away like the city."

And the abductor had never been this scared in his whole life. The wall behind Lucy was blown to ashes and there appeared a tall and muscular man with pink hair, a white scarf, and his body was engulfed with fire.

Lucy just facepalmed "God Natsu can't you relax for a bit?"

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll take care of him." He said.

Lucy was about to say something but then everything was in flames, and the bandit was begging for his life.

Before she knew it, the building was down, and she could see the streets of the city around her, along with burning shops and houses. She stayed on the chair, taking her head in her hands, wondering how the hell did she found herself married to this guy, and how the hell did they become partners. And you can add how she can even stand him.

"Lucy, it's okay now." He said turning to her. Lucy slowly got up then put her hands to her sides. "What's wrong Lucy are you hurt?"

She was shaking, not even daring looking around. She took a deep breath, Natsu took a step away as Happy hid behind him. "You…" she whispered, knowing he'd hear her clearly. Then she shot her head up and glared at him "IDIOT! DO I LOOK HURT TO YOU? I'M NOT EVEN BLEEDING YOU STUPID REPTILE!" Natsu tried desperately to hide behind Happy, without real success. "Why can't you just for once think? Just look around for god's sake!"

Natsu was looking at the floor like a child being scolded. He slowly looked around, and saw the mess he had made. But hey it wasn't his fault the bandit abducted his wife.

"I swear Natsu I'm just going to-"

"Come on Lucy you can't expect me to wait while you're in danger."

"I wasn't in danger! Never!"

"Oh yeah! Then why is your heart beating so fast! If not of panic!"

"PANIC BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D DO EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! BURNING DOWN THE WHOLE CITY"

"THAN IF YOU KNOW WHAT I'D DO WHY STILL GET YOURSELF IN TROUBLE? And it's not the whole city"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT NOW?"

The bandit was lying unconscious between both mages, but the heat was fading and their voices was getting louder, and so he stirred and started waking up, he sat and looked around.

"What the-"

"Shut up you horribly ridiculous bandit if that's what you claim to be!"

"Yeah you wife-abductor stay down let the grownups take care of it"

There was a cold silence. "Natsu I swear I'll be the one to kill you. I say that with love."


End file.
